Unknowingly Breaking
by LivingDreaming4Eternity
Summary: Is it possible for a boy to break your heart without even knowing he's doing it? Arabella Malfoy is determined to find out the answer when she realizes that Albus Potter, her brother's best friend, is causing her heartache. As a response her Dad tells her a story about him & her Mom that will change everything. Is it possible? Do the boys ever redeem themselves? Dramione Albus P/OC


**Hey guys! **

**So I decided to post some more one shots. This one is based on Draco and Hermione and its just a simple short one. Please let me know what you guys think. Reviews mean the world to me. **

**This one shot is based on a quote by myself it is: "How would you feel if you learned her heart broke because she loved you with all she had but you were too blind to notice?"**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter…then I'd be married to Tom or Matt...but I'm single and poor so sad day. **

**NOTICE: Arabella Malfoy is a fifth year; Scorpius, Dominique and Albus are sixth year. James and Fred are in their seventh. **

_Daddy,_

_I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss you and Mum. Scorp is sitting next to me, he told me to tell you hello. Anyway, school is going fine for both of us. I cannot believe I'm already a fourth year and Scorpius is a fifth year. There is a reason for this letter, I'm not just being a babbling idiot-I promise. The reason is that I want to ask you something, something you may not like talking about but I really need your advice, Daddy. So I hope you answer this with an open heart and give me the best advice, which I know you will. _

_The subject I need advice on is in the form of a question. Is it possible for a boy to break my heart without even realizing it? Or does he realize it and just enjoys tampering with my emotions? I've researched and asked around but no one gives me a good enough answer. Please explain this to me Dad because I feel really foolish right now. _

_All the love in the world_

_-Arabella _

My eyes widened at the question my little girl just asked me as I felt a sickeningly tight feeling over take my stomach, she's far too young to be experiencing heart break. If I had my way she would never have to experience it at all, in fact I would lock her up and never let her see boys in her life.

"Draco?" A soft voice said from across the table at me, I quickly brought my attention from the letter I was still staring at to my wife, who was sitting across from me at the table. "Is everything okay? What did Ara say?"

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I reached across the table handing the parchment to her and allowing her to read it. I watched her closely as she read the letter once and then twice, a frown creasing over her still gorgeous features. Finally she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"What are you going to tell her?" She asked me, knowing full well of the internal battle in my head.

"I'm going to tell her the truth," I answered simply. My wife and I have done well in the sense of never lying to our children, when they have questions we answer them truthfully.

"Are you sure? I love you, dear, but that story doesn't exactly make you out to be the sweetheart you really are." She stated out the obvious as I stood up.

"I'm positive," I stated with a nod of my head as I walked around the table long enough to lean down and place a delicate kiss to her forehead. "I'll go write her back now."

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving me and I could just tell that she was worried I was making the wrong decision telling Ara this; after all she really is my little princess and for that reason I cannot lie to her. When I reached my private study within the manor I closed the door behind me and moved to my desk. Once I was seated comfortably I closed some of the work files I had lying about and moved them to the side as I pulled out some blank parchment. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if I was really a good idea before deciding it was. I picked up the quill and began my response, slowly and cautiously-choosing each word carefully.

**(Arabella's POV)**

"Albus, can you help me with this?" I questioned my brother's best friend while biting my lip, my eyes never moving from my essay.

"Sure," He said as he pulled his eyes from his DADA notes and looked over at my essay. "What do you need help with, Bella?"

My heart fluttered at his nickname for me, but I quickly brushed it off and pointed out the few paragraphs that just were not sounding right. "No matter how I word that it just doesn't come out right, help." I whined.

"The smartest witch of her year needs help with something as simple as the wording of an essay?" He teased me slightly and I just rolled my eyes, adding an immature sticking out of the tongue just for effect. He just smirked and pulled the essay closer to him and began reading over it, making notes here and there.

With him being distracted by my homework I found myself becoming distracted by him. Al is not only Scorp's best friend but one of mine as well. He's been a huge part of my life for quite a few years but it wasn't until this summer that I realized I was starting to like him as more than a friend and the fact that he never seemed to notice or care scared me.

And that's when I remembered the letter I had sent my Dad yesterday. I got so caught up with homework I forgot to run up to the owlery and see if he responded. I looked at Albus who had now taken it upon himself to add notes to my entire essay.

"I have to run up to the owlery, can you give that back to in the Common Room later or if you see Scorp?" Albus looked up at me, confusion plastered across his adorable face before he slowly nodded his head. I stood and scrambled to get my books together before running out of the library and making my way toward the owlery in a haste.

About half way there someone grabbed my arm and I turned toward whoever it was ready to tell them off when I realized it was Scorpius, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked me and I noticed that he had been talking to Freddie Weasley and James Potter, both of who were looking at me with concern also.

"Nowhere." I stuttered out quickly and then found myself wondering why I was lying to my brother, there's nothing wrong with going to the owlery, it's normal. So I quickly corrected myself. "I'm going to the Owlery, I wrote Dad yesterday and I want to see if he responded to me."

"What did you write him about?" Scorp questioned me, wondering if something is going on he should know about, the ever protective big brother.

"Just asked him some stuff that I wanted advice on, it's no big deal. Nothing to worry about." I was about to walk away when I remembered my essay. "Oh yeah! Al is going to give you an essay he's looking over for me."

"Why is he giving it to me?" He questioned looking more confused now than he ever has.

"Because I have to go to the owlery and he'll probably see you before he sees me and then in turn you'll probably see me before I see him." Yeah my Mom was not happy when both her kids wound up in Slytherin, for the simple fact that my Dad never lets her live it down.

"Oh, okay," He nodded and let go of my arm, with a wave goodbye I was back on my way to the owlery.

**DRACOANDHERMIONEDRACOANDHERE MIONEDRACOANDHERMIONEDRACOAN DHERMIONE**

When I reached the owlery I was happy to see that no one was up there. They had a basket of letters at each owls perch, knowing who to deliver them too in the Great Hall. I went over to the beautiful brown, almost gold, and white barn owl. I gently lifted my hand and pet the top of her head as my other hand began to shift through the basket. There was quite a bit in there from various members of the family finally I found the one I wanted, from my Dad.

Taking the envelope in my hand I stuffed it back in my bag and walked out of the owlery. I made my way down toward the lake waving to my friends Dominique Weasley and Lily Potter. When I reached the lake I went to a rock that was away from everyone and set myself down, pulling the letter back out of my bag, I flipped it open and tore it open. I pulled the paper out and unfolded it, letting my eyes scan over my Dad's prim and profession hand.

_My little Princess, _

_I want to argue and say that you are far too young to be getting mixed up in love, let alone having your heart broken but I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised as your age is about the same time your Mother's heart broke for the first time because of me. Of course, I didn't know it at the time. So to answer your question, sweetie, it is __**very**_ _possible that a boy can break your heart without him knowing it. I'm not sure who this boy is for you but I want to tell you a story that I ask you not to share with your brother, for he will learn it if and when it will be most beneficial to him. _

_When I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts I joined the Order of the Phoenix as a spy; they looked to both myself and my godfather Severus Snape to feed them information on Voldemort. As I joined the Order I had to start spending more and more time with Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and your Mum. I never thought that I would befriend them and for the longest time I fought against the idea of befriending them. Not so much because I believed in all the pureblood status beliefs that caused a rivalry between us from the beginning but because I did not believe that I deserved to have a second chance with them. Okay, so I actually really didn't like Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry all that much and your Mum still annoyed the hell out of me but I also knew that if the time ever came where I wanted to be their friends I didn't deserve it. But as time went on I realized my feelings for your Mum changed. She was brilliant, witty, beautiful and everything that I still didn't deserve, so I kept my distance. _

_The summer before my sixth year Voldemort gave me a task. I had received the dark mark and now I had to prove my "loyalty" to him. The task was to kill Albus Dumbledore, who I know you've heard about from everyone in this family as well as in school. Dumbledore told me there was no way that I could back out of it, he knew he had to die to save the rest of us. I went to school pretended everything was normal and did everything that was asked of me from both sides. Your Mum and uncles were there for me, or at least they tried to be there but I constantly pushed them away. I was hurting and I was breaking but somehow I still managed to convince myself that I didn't need any one. One night I simply couldn't take it anymore and I made my way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and just let everything out. _

_Your Mum was in there, watching me; I had no idea until I looked up in the mirror and saw her reflection. I spun to face her and I felt sick when I saw tears swelling up in her eyes. She asked me if I was alright, of course I lied to her as I had been doing for months, this time she didn't back off like she usually does. Instead she started crying…I asked her what was wrong and why she was crying and she said this:_

"_I can't stand this, Draco Malfoy! I can't stand by watching you slowly destroy yourself. You need help and you won't admit it! You won't admit that you don't want to be alone! But yet you are too bloody stubborn to see that you are not alone! I have tried Draco, I have tried to help you in every way I can! Stop pushing me away!" _

_I remember I just stared at her for a long time, not saying anything. Even to this day I cannot tell you what the emotions that clouded her face were exactly, I had never seen them before and they scared me. They terrified me. (You're Mum is a very intimidating women on her own, I didn't need her to go and surprise me with a reaction like that.)_

_Since I was a huge arsehole back then, I naturally had to come up with a smartass remark that made me look much worse. I looked right at her and said: "Why should I stop pushing people away? Huh, Granger? It's not like any one is ever there for me. Why risk let them in when they'll only abandon me the moment they get whatever they want out of me."_

_My words caused her to shrink back and a familiar look cast over her features, something made sense to her. She stared at me for a moment before speaking. "It all makes sense now. Why you never seem to notice your breaking people's hearts." _

"_Who's heart am I possibly breaking?" I had asked her, not missing a single beat but I never thought I'd hear the words she said next. _

"_Mine." She said firmly as tears sprang to her eyes. "You've been breaking it for quite some time now…I…I'll just be going, Draco."_

_She turned and walked out of the bathroom that day and left me alone for months. It wasn't until after the final battle that I was able to completely move on from everything and ask your Mum for forgiveness. Three months later we were together and we have stayed together. _

_So my answer to you is this: yes a boy can unknowingly break your heart but don't hold it against him. If he's doing it to be spiteful then yes blame him completely but if he's not knowingly breaking your heart then don't blame him. Don't hold out for him, though. Instead live your life and if fate is meant to have you two get a second chance, it will happen. Look at Mum and I, that's exactly what happened. _

_I'm always here for you princess and so is Scorp and your Mum. You can come to us about anything, never forget that. _

_I love you Ara, so much and I hope this helped in some way. _

_Love, _

_Dad._

I smiled as I read my father's words over and over again, instilling them in my mind. It was no secret that Hermione and Draco Malfoy never used to get along and that it came as a great shock to the entirety of the wizarding community when they announced their relationship. My Mum used to tell me how scared she was that Uncle Harry, who I simply call uncle I can assure you that Albus and I are in no way related…that'd just be weird, and Uncle Ron would kill her or just not talk to her when she told them about my Dad but he was already close enough to them that they honestly weren't all that surprised.

"What are you smiling at?" A voice questioned behind me and I spun around to find none other than Albus Severus Potter standing before me in all his hot, cute glory. "I just wanted to give you back your essay. I forgot I have detention tonight so I wasn't sure when I'd get back."

"Thank you," I smiled at him as he handed it to me, I glanced it over taking notes of all the little scribbles he made, there weren't many.

"So, what were you looking at exactly? Like I said, you were smiling pretty big." He said, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another.

"Just some advice my Dad gave me." I answered my friend with a smile. "It was just really helpful, so I'm happy."

"What kind of advice?" He questioned me with a smile. "You could always come to me, you know that right?"

"Of course," I smiled brightly. "This advice was a little different though, it was more of a topic that my Dad knows better. I just wanted to talk to him about it."

"Alright," He continued to smile, his emerald green eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Hey, Ara, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Al," I nodded my head and grinned at my friend brightly. "What's up?"

"I was…uh…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, something Scorpius has come to pick up from his friend. "Well…I was wondering if you were going to Hogsmeade this weekend with any one?"

"Um, no, just Dom and some of the other girls." I answered biting my lip. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, uh," He looked down at his feet shuffling them awkwardly. "I was wondering if you wanted…ya know, go with me?"

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, I didn't need to see them to know that's exactly what happened, and that must of caught Al off guard because he instantly started babbling like a fool.

"As friends of course, or more, whatever you. Personally I prefer more but…I'm going to go now." And he turned and was about to walk away when I called his name, which instantly causes him to turn around.

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you," I smile brightly and fought the urge to chuckle at his shocked expression. "And I'd like to go as a date."

Now it was his turn for his eyes to grow to the size of saucers but he quickly regained himself giving me a nod and a smile. "Right, I'll meet you in the Common Room at ten?"

"Sounds good, bye Al." I wave, which he returns before walking out of the owlery leaving the smile permanently planted on my face.

My Dad was right. Not all boys know they're breaking your hearts and sometimes they turn around and make it worth it.


End file.
